Inside Of You
by Kirmon64
Summary: Frenzy is a devious little bot. A VERY devious little bot. Rated M for a reason, folks! /CadexFrenz, smutfic/


Sorry ta say it, but personally I think that Barricade's kinda out of character... but, according to others he's perfectly fine _(shrug)_ Whatever.  
Oh ya, I may do two more chapters... one from the Autobots' POV and one from Starscream's. How does Starscream fit into this you may ask? Go read ;D

**Rated (M) For:** ...If you have to ask, you probably shouldn't be reading this...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing from this particular ficlet; Hasbro/Takara/whoever can lay claim to all of it. The song I've used within is _"Inside Of You"_, by Hoobastank.

* * *

_  
It seems so obvious  
__There's something up with us,  
__I swear I feel it  
__From across the room...  
__So can I ask you this?  
__Not to be forward, miss,  
__But I think I'd kill myself  
__If I never know..._

By now, Barricade was used to his partner making odd requests and statements. But this one went _beyond_ odd. Both of them knew how utterly alone and vulnerable they were on this dirtball of a planet, loathed by humans and Autobots alike.

So _why_, for Primus' sake, had Frenzy asked him to offline all his sensors save his audio? Anyone - anything - could creep up on them at any time and mortally wound or even kill them. Frenzy, however, had been strangely insistent and seemed completely convinced that no one would disturb them here in this half-finished building. And, slag it, he quite liked the little Decepticon despite all outward signs to the contrary, and trusted him too despite his normally wary mindset. So, if Frenzy said that they were safe, they were safe. For the moment, at least. Barricade just hoped that said moment wouldn't run out anytime soon.

_What do I have to do  
__To get inside of you...?  
__To get inside of you  
_'_Cuz I love the way you move,  
__When I'm inside of you,  
__When I'm inside of you..._

Frenzy, meanwhile, was rifling through the contents of Barricade's trunk. He'd been planning this little 'excursion' for nearly one Earth month, and he was giddy with excitement now that the day had finally arrived.

It had taken a lot of preparation, that was for sure. First of all, there were the supplies that needed to be stolen without attracting human - or Barricade - attention. He'd spent many, many stasis-less nights, escaping from the slumbering Mustang and hacking into various stores' security networks. The actual hacking was child's play, of course, and as far as he knew, no one had ever noticed anything missing. It was the leaving and returning to Barricade that made his sensors tingle and Energon pound in his audio receptors... because if his partner found out that he'd been leaving every night, he'd be in deep slag for sure. That, and on the first night he'd hacked his companion - _hacked_ him! - and hastily installed some sensor barriers for his trunk. He was still mystified as to how Barricade hadn't noticed the blank spot in his sensor net.

Then there was the choosing of a location. It had to be somewhere out of the way, yet close to the highway they'd been traveling on, lest Barricade began to wonder why Frenzy kept requesting bizarre course changes.

And then there were the Autobots.

Frenzy knew, _absolutely knew_, that Barricade wouldn't hesitate to blast him into a million pieces if he ever found out about the grief Frenzy had to go through with them. Not because of said grief, mind you... more because of the fact that he'd contacted them in the first place. Decepticons were not supposed to contact Autobots unless it was to ask if they wanted to surrender. It was as simple as that. But Frenzy wanted to, _needed_ to know that he and his partner would go unbothered during this little excursion. It would not do to have some Autobot stumble upon them and try to blast them. And so, he'd contacted their base and spent a week alternatively smartassing, bribing, and begging his way into having six hours of total alone time. They'd still be monitored, of course, but no one would come near them as long as they didn't leave this construction site.

Barricade shifted slightly underneath his claws and he quickly finished unloading his trunk, knowing that his partner was getting impatient. Frenzy looked over the 'supplies', thinking. What to use first...? His optics settled on one of several thick washcloths he'd purloined recently and he made up his mind. Belly first, then.

_Just ask and I will do  
__Anything you want me to  
__There is no limit  
__To how far I will go  
__And I'm sure I can't pretend  
__To be a gentleman  
__But before I begin,  
__I just gotta know,  
__Just gotta know..._

Barricade was growing impatient. What the Pit was Frenzy _doing_? He could feel the little bot rifling through whatever was in his trunk, but with no sensors, he couldn't tell what exactly was going on.

There were several seconds of silence and Barricade was just beginning to wonder if his partner was okay when Frenzy began walking towards him; he could hear the clicking of his feet on the cement. Suddenly, the two clicks changed into four and Barricade realized that Frenzy was on all fours and... underneath him?

"Frenzy, what...?"

There was no response... except for the sudden sensation of something soft gently cleaning out all the dirt and grime caked on his underside. The softness worked its way into all the little nooks and crannies, dislodging little pebbles and other debris that had been trapped there since his arrival on this dirtball. Barricade sagged on his suspension, enjoying the very welcome sensation; it felt something like a massage.

He wasn't exactly sure how long Frenzy worked on his underside - it must've been nearly an hour - but he was feeling decidedly drowsy and satisfied by the time the little bot was finished. In fact, at first he didn't even notice that Frenzy had returned to whatever he'd taken out of his trunk and was now moving something around.

"I'll be ri-ri-right backback."

"...Where are you going...?"

There was no reply, except for the clicking of Frenzy's feet and something rubber or possibly plastic being dragged along the concrete. Sleepy as he was, Barricade didn't bother trying to figure out what the slag his partner was doing. Instead, he simply settled even lower on his suspension and toyed with the possibility of taking a quick nap. He'd just begun to feel the darkness creeping at the edges of his mind when a blast of cold water struck his side, waking him instantly.

"What the slag-!?"

"Sorrysorry," came the muted reply. Frenzy scrambled onto his rear fender and proceeded to completely drench his back half with said water, hissing and clicking to himself at hyperspeed. The sensation of the cool liquid sliding down his exterior, while not as enjoyable as the 'belly-rub', was a very welcome feeling, and he found himself shuddering slightly when some of his more sensitive areas were doused. Frenzy seemed oddly pleased that he'd gotten such a reaction from Barricade and let out a sound that was a strange cross between a cackle and a snicker, desperately trying to hide the noise behind the pretense of needing to get a better position. He hopped onto the larger bot's trunk and then directly onto his roof, somehow managing to keep his paint job undamaged. Despite that fact, Barricade shifted slightly. He did not like the sensation of someone on top of him, friendly though that particular someone was. But Frenzy aimed whatever was spraying the water towards his front half and he practically _melted_ from the sensations sweeping over his form...

_What do I have to do  
__To get inside of you...?  
__To get inside of you  
_'_Cuz I love the way you move,  
__When I'm inside of you,  
__When I'm inside of you..._

For the second time in as many minutes, Frenzy fought down the urge to giggle wildly and utterly failed. It was very amusing, actually... Barricade, one of the most feared Decepticons out there, was shuddering uncontrollably thanks to a little bit of water. But if he was this aroused right now...

The little 'Con grinned wickedly.

_For now I'll play the game,  
__And I'm waiting for your move  
__But I've got to say  
__That I never lose..._

Barricade was, understandably, a little disappointed when the formerly steady jet of water suddenly shut off and Frenzy jumped off his hood. In fact, he was pondering whether or not he should transform and go after the little imp and get him to finish what he'd started.

"Frenzy. Get back here."

"Kaykay." came the startlingly close reply. It was very obvious by the tone of his voice that Frenzy was on the verge of breaking down into a giggling fit. Either that or was currently grinning evilly. Or perhaps both.

All coherent thought was driven from his mainframe when Frenzy began to trail something very soft along his side, paying close attention to all of his sensitive spots. He barely managed to stifle a gasp when said soft object, working in tandem with Frenzy's nimble claws, found that spot right beside his tire that sent waves of pleasure through his body. For several moments he tried to rein in his runaway sensors but it didn't take him long to realize two things: one, nothing he did would help, and two...

...By Primus that little bot was _fragging good_...

_What do I have to do  
__To get inside of you...?  
__To get inside of you  
__What do I have to do  
__To get inside of you...?  
__To get inside of you  
_'_Cuz I love the way you move  
__When I'm inside of you,  
__When I'm inside of you..._

Frenzy was extra careful to linger on all the places Barricade shuddered wildly on. He was enjoying himself very, _very_ much, and not just because he'd finally managed to reduce the gruff and tough bot to a quivering heap. It was slightly... stimulating for reasons that he couldn't quite fathom. Not that he particularly cared what the reasons were right now, anyways.

It took him another hour to completely finish 'drying off' his companion, and he could easily tell, even with his admittingly pathetic scanners, that Barricade's coolant systems were working overtime, his pump pressure was rising, and his engine was rumbling loudly. And Frenzy himself was feeling the same effects... plus the servos in his legs felt ready to give out at any moment for some reason. But... he knew that there was one thing guaranteed to make Barricade even more, ah, 'impatient' than he already was...

...An interruption.

Struggling to keep his face from betraying his intentions, Frenzy tossed the fabric over to the pile of other objects and moved back a few paces.

"All done."

There was a long silence, as though Barricade couldn't quite process what exactly was going on. "...Done...?"

"Yepyep."

There was another silence, one which stretched on for even longer. Frenzy began to shift his weight from one foot to the other, wondering if he'd accidentally overstepped that fine line between friendly annoyance and real annoyance. Suddenly, Barricade transformed and lunged for Frenzy. Despite his quick reflexes the little bot found himself grasped in one of his partner's hands. Smirking mentally, Barricade lifted him until they could see optic to optic.

"Are. You. Sure?"

The smaller bot wilted under Barricade's decidedly evil-at-the-moment gaze. It seemed he'd overstepped that line after all... or perhaps not, because Barricade's giant thumb was very gently rubbing against his legs in just the right way so as to make all his servos melt into a gooey puddle on the concrete.

"Are. You. Sure?" he asked again, his smirk becoming visible.

"N-n-no..."

"Good." Barricade replied, and promptly sent a powerful surge of Spark energy coursing through the bot in his hand.

Frenzy cried out in delight, wriggling furiously in his captor's iron grip. Within moments he built up enough energy to send a pulse of his own and sent it on its merry way. Barricade, unprepared for the intensity of a Sparkpulse from one so small, staggered slightly as the energy raced through his Energon lines before converging on his Spark. Quickly, he utilized the residual energy from Frenzy's pulse and sent a second one. This time, the little bot clamped down on his cries and instead arched his back with a hiss, claws digging into Barricade's thumb.

Before Frenzy had a chance to create his second pulse, Barricade set him down on the ground, backing up a few steps like Frenzy had less than five minutes before. The little bot simply sat there for a minute, optics unfocussed and processor wrapped in a cloud of bliss. It was somewhat of a treat for Barricade to actually be able to see his partner sitting still for once, deprived of his normal hyperness. So, he simply enjoyed the image for several moments, fully aware that it was not going to last for much longer. And sure enough, Frenzy leapt to his feet, optics narrowed almost... playfully.

"Barribarribarricade. I _will_ get you for thatthat."

The larger bot was understandably surprised when Frenzy launched himself at his chest and quickly latched on, sending waves of energy crashing through his systems. He was too startled to do much of anything when Frenzy then proceeded to hack into his systems and tinker with certain files pertaining to the sensitivity of his metal skin, all the while skittering all over his frame like some sort of mechanical spider. Every spot that the little bot's claws touched sent shivers of pleasure through his frame, but that was nothing compared to the electrical energy bouncing back and forth between their Sparks.

It was, for lack of a better term, like he'd died and gone to the Matrix.

Barricade didn't know how long it went on like that but eventually he found himself laying flat on the ground, claws carving deep gouges into the concrete.

And suddenly, Frenzy's movements stopped. The little bot was perched on Barricade's chest, his blue optics locked with the larger red ones.

"Barribarri..." he pointed towards Barricade's chest and he realized that, at some point, he'd unconsciously revealed his Spark. "...Barribarri, are you _sure_?"

The sight of Frenzy acting more serious than he'd ever seen him act was more than enough to make him stop and consider. Was he _really_? The answer, surprisingly, did not take long to come to him.

"Yes."

Frenzy stared at him for several long seconds, expression completely indecipherable for once. And then without hesitation he immersed one hand deep inside Barricade's Spark. The resulting response from Barricade was violent enough that Frenzy was nearly thrown off as he writhed.

"_Primus_!"

Gently, Frenzy stroked the exposed Spark, sending Barricade into a new series of shudders. The feeling on the little bot's hand was little more than a tingle, and as he moved said hand in lazy circles he absentmindedly wondered what it would feel like if he tried Sparkpulsing now. So, he tried it.

"**OhPrimus**!"

Both of them cried out in almost perfect unison as Barricade's back arched and his claws tore up the concrete even more while Frenzy's own created deep scratches in Barricade's armor...

And as suddenly as it had come, the intense feeling was gone and they were both laying there limp, only Frenzy moving, and even then only to pull his hand free of Barricade's Spark chamber before it closed again.

"That was..."

"..._am-mazing_..." Frenzy finished, grinning contentedly. "...Worth re-repeating, maybemaybe?"

"Maybe." Barricade agreed. "...Just... perhaps not right now..."

It was some time later that either of them could call up the energy to move or speak. It was, of course, Frenzy who recovered first. "...N-now you're all scratched up," he groused, running a claw along the scratches he'd inflicted. "Now I n-need to f-find something to cover it..."

"I... don't think I mind them."

The smaller bot's head shot up at the unexpectedly soft tone. "Barribarri g-g-going softsoft?" he taunted, giving him a gentle poke.

"Of course not." came the instant, gruff reply. "_You_ just need your audio sensors checked. Now get off me so that we can get out of here before some human wanders in."

Frenzy did not budge. "Nono." he replied casually, folding his arms and laying his chin on them, "No need. Y-you and m-m-me alone f-for three more hours."

"And you know this _how_?"

"Ummm." Frenzy sat up, ready to make a run for it if his partner - his _lover_ - decided to turn him into slag. Barricade was still Barricade, after all. "I... ehm... m-m-made arrangements. Ya."

"Arrangements? With who, the _Autobots_?" he asked incredulously, expecting a quick burst of laughter from the bot sitting on his chest. But when none came, his optics widened. "Are. You. Fragging. _Serious_?!"

Slowly, timidly, Frenzy nodded. Every single servo in his little frame was tensed for a hasty getaway, and he had risen into a sort of crouch rather than sitting. For a moment, Barricade considered blasting him but that would take up too much energy and besides... he could admit to himself that he _loved_ the little 'Con, and there was no reason to blast him to smithereens simply because he'd contacted the Autobots. It wasn't like he'd revealed any important information, after all... or _had he?_

"What did you give them in return?"

Frenzy visibly relaxed and he returned to his sitting position. "Oh... nothin m-m-much..." he replied slyly, fingering the scratches on Barricade's chest again. "...I just did a little... hacking for themthem..."

"Hacking...?"

"Yepyep. Hacked S-S-Starscream and m-made him re-return to Earth. M-made him l-land on their doorstep, actually."

Barricade could only stare at the smug Frenzy for several seconds before chuckling. He was a _devious_ little bot, that one. Well... two could play at that game. "...Three more hours?"

"Yepyep."

"In that case..." Barricade seized Frenzy in one hand before the bewildered bot could move. It was only the work of a moment to pick up one of the unused pieces of cloth that Frenzy had 'commandeered.' The sight of a bottle lying on its side was enough to make him stop for a moment. "...Wax? You got car wax?"

"Yepyep." came the immediate reply. "Still p-plenty of t-time to use it too." he smirked up at Barricade, claws tapping on his still-sensitive fingers.

"I may take you up on your offer. But first..." he carefully used the cloth to wipe off some of the grime clinging to Frenzy's arm, "...you're almost as filthy as I was."

Frenzy's optics widened for a moment before he decided that he was going to enjoy these three hours. A lot.

_When I'm inside of you...  
__You...  
__You...__  
__When I'm inside of you..._


End file.
